Captive
by free-to-fly-2010
Summary: Isabella is fourteen when she is kidnapped and held captive by James. Will she be rescued? Will she survive? AU,OOC WARNING: Dark themes, Torture and Sexual Assualt. Volturi, James and Bella. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

Its dark and I'm cold. The last thing I remember was the feral crimson eyes of the monster standing over my mother's slaughtered body. I'm terrified. I move until I am in a corner of the room. There is no light, but I hear a voice.

"Awake at last my sweet Isabella." it is a chilling voice and my body screams its fear. Yet amongst all my terror, I register that he knows my name. I ask the only thing I need to know

"Why?"

"Because I can my dear, you see I am not like you, my kind we are immortal and eternity is boring without some fun. I was considering your mother as my next toy, but when she gave in so easily I was annoyed and then you came home so my trip was not wasted. I just hope your stronger than your mother, Isabella." with the last I felt a searing pain in my side as he strikes me, I think he broke a bone.

Then I feel him bite into my neck. I screamed. He whispers into my ear

"I'll be back" I can smell the coppery scent of my blood and there is a fire burning around my neck. But I refuse to yell out in pain. I curl into my self and quietly cry to myself.

I don't know how long I cried for but it was awhile, I mourned for my mother and father I don't know if he is still alive or not. I was in pain, the fire in my neck had slowly subsided but my rib is broken. When I hear _his_ voice again, I cringe in fear and anticipation of pain.

"Isabella" I hate how he says my name "Do you want to know what I am?" he continues on without an answer "I am a vampire. Does that scare you, my Isabella?"

"I am not yours" I spoke, my defiance lacing my voice

"Oh, you most definitely are. You see Isabella, I am unique amongst my kind, usually when a human is bitten by a vampire but not drained the vampire's venom will turn that person into a vampire" I hiss "but my venom although excruciatingly painful will not turn you, it allows me to feed without having to kill, if I so choose. Every bite will cause you to suffer the burn of the venom without the reward of eternity." I was horrified, I had hoped that he planned to kill me, but it seems that is not the case. As my thoughts trailed off, I felt him bite into my arm and this time the darkness become black.

When I came round there was a dim glow to the room, a low wattage light bulb hung from the ceiling, I could now see that I was in a fairly large windowless room, there was a filthy, blood covered mattress in one corner and a bucket other than that the room seemed to be empty as I made my way to the bucket I felt a weight on my ankle, I looked down and noticed a chain holding me to the wall I could reach the mattress and the bucket but not the door which was on the other end of the room. I could feel the helplessness and fear of my situation rain down on me. Yesterday, or was it longer, I was a normal happy fourteen year old girl, mature for my age I even skipped a year at school, now I was a prisoner to a sadistic monster, a vampire. The door opened and my captor walked in, this was the first time I had seen him since he killed my mother, he was quite average looking, muscular but other than his crimson eyes he would not really stand out in a crowd. He had brown hair which was cropped short and was wearing jeans and a light blue shirt. In his hand he was holding what looked like a whip and I could feel my fear rising, he smiled at the look on my face. He then moved with a speed I couldn't believe possible and I found my self chained to the wall with my back to him I had not noticed the chains that secured my wrists during my scouting of the room. I had hoped he only wanted my blood but it seems as though he wants my pain just as much. I felt the first lash of the whip and I screamed, I could feel the welts left by each lash, every last one. As the lashing stopped I could feel my self losing consciousness, the sweet relief of the dark pulling me down.

I woke up with no idea how long I was out, I was hungry and extremely thirsty, I opened my eyes and noticed a bottle of water, a small apple, a slice of bread, and a chunk of cheese. Well apparently he remembered my need for food. I ate the food slowly and saved the apple as I had no idea when I would get food again. I sipped the water until a third of it was gone, then saved the remainder of that as well. The welts from the whipping were becoming increasingly more painful and it felt as though my back was on fire. I don't know how long I was alone it could have been days, more likely it was only an hour or two. When he reappeared at the door, I braced my self for more pain. This time he spoke to me.

"You are quite beautiful when covered in your own blood Isabella." his statement chilled me and I noticed his eyes darken to what could only be considered to be black. I knew my clothes were in tatters and that very little of it actually covered me and now I could see his intentions in the cruelness of his eyes. He lunged at me and dragged me to the mattress, his rough handling creating new bruises on my arms. I knew what was going to happen, but I refused to scream or yell knowing it would be futile. As he attacked my body. I closed my eyes and thought of my childhood, I could feel him but it seemed distant. I focused on these memories and didn't open my eyes even when I felt the resounding slap to my face and heard his snarl. It felt like forever, but finally he bit into my breast and as the pain of the venom began to burn I felt him leave my body and I prayed, the room, but still I didn't open my eyes. I lay there in my mind, tears falling down my cheeks as I mourned the loss of sweet innocent Isabella Swan. What remained was a shell, a vessel.

He came often, my body was broken, bloody, bruised and used by him, I now knew his name was James and he admitted that he had not killed my father with my mother but had later gone back to 'tidy up' loose ends. So I was an orphan, I had no one to look for me as they assumed I had died in a fire with my parents. I had no means of escape and James was relentless in never going far enough to kill me, although I was sure that soon it wouldn't matter how hard he tried, my body would die, really it was a formality, I was already dead. I've been here for so long, it seems like years but honestly I have no idea and no way of knowing. James favourite torture was the feeding, although I was whipped often, my back was criss-crossed in welts and I imagine scars. My bones had begun to protrude from my skin as the bones I had broken were never set and had begun to heal badly. He enjoyed the sadistic torture and rape. I no longer reacted to either I was apathetic and all I wanted was to die. When the door opened, I didn't react until I saw a young girl with blonde hair come into the room, I quickly backed into the corner and held my hands over my face. Her crimson eyes showed her for what she was and James had occasionally brought others into his sick game. But when she spoke I reeled back in shock,

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" she had a soft musical lilt to her voice. I looked up and she removed the black cloak she was wearing and gently placed it over me. She knelt down next to me, I noticed she looked to be about my age fourteen or fifteen, and she broke the chain with her bare hands and pulled out her cell phone.

"Aro" she spoke into the phone. "follow my scent, bring the guard. Run." she hung up and sat next to me. I moved away from her slightly, clutching the cloak to myself. She spoke to me softly

"My name is Jane Volturi, I want to help you" she looked into my eyes all I could see in her crimson eyes was honesty and sadness. I tried to reply but my voice was unused for so long and it came out so very quiet, but I knew as a vampire she would hear me.

"Isabella" then a shape in the door caused me to shrink further away from her, James was standing in the door way glaring at Jane. I was scared for Jane, he could hurt her, as he had hurt me as he stalked forward. He said to her

"You made mistake coming here today child, she is mine" with his statement finished he dropped to the floor and screamed in what seemed to be agony, Jane turned her eyes to me and said

"He will never hurt you again" James was still twitching and screaming, I had no idea what was happening but it seemed as if Jane was helping me so I moved towards her slowly and she stood protectively in front of me as James kept screaming. Suddenly three vampires flitted into the room, all men and I hid behind Jane and held onto her skirt.

"Brother, be a dear and stop him from escaping" Jane nodded towards James on the floor. Suddenly the screams stopped and James was silent. But he did not move. Jane held out her hand and the oldest vampire took it and reeled back. Noticing me for what appeared to be the first time. He walked up to me and I flinched back Jane growled "Aro" and the man stepped back and instead moved towards James as he lied catatonic on the floor. He grabbed James by the hand, hissed sharply and pulled his hand back.

"Demetri, Alec escort this piece of filth to the plane, put him in one of the rooms. Under guard and Alec do not release your power." Demetri picked James up and they left the room. The man, Aro, turned to me and said gently "Isabella, we are going to help you, will you let Jane take you to our plane, we live in Italy and I would like you to stay with us." I nodded my head slowly and turned to Jane, she gave me a small, gentle smile, as she helped me stand and covered my nakedness with her cloak she took me gently in her arms picked me up and then we were in a plane. She gently placed me back on my feet and took my hand. "Lets get you cleaned up" she led me to a room on the plane that had an en-suite and with a dampened a cloth, gently began to wash my skin.

JANE'S POV

We were here in New Mexico to a destroy a newborn army. After the destruction of the neophyte vampires and their creator, Maria, I headed towards Albuquerque to hunt, as I needed to feed. I came across the scent of a vampire mixed with a lot of human blood, I needed to ensure the evidence had been destroyed so, I traced the scent and found a house some distance from the city. Inside the house the scent was stronger, I heard the faint heartbeat of a human. Following the sound I walked in on a nightmare. I may be feared throughout the vampire world as cruel and heartless but this was beyond anything I had ever seen. The smell alone would be nauseating to a human, excrement, urine and so much blood. What shocked me the most was the human girl cowering in the corner, she was naked and we appeared to be of an age, at least physically, she was covered in blood, bruises, welts, cuts. I honestly did not know how she was alive. I spoke quietly, I needed to reassure her that I wouldn't hurt her, I was angry that someone could treat anyone this way, and it was obvious that she had been here for some time.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" she moved away from pulling further into herself. I removed my black Volturi cloak and as gently as I could laid it over her, covering her nakedness. As I knelt down beside her, she pulled back and I noticed the chain tethering her to the wall. I snapped the chain freeing her, pulling out my cell. Aro answered his phone on the first ring, he was one of our leaders and I would need his help and his permission to save her, although killing her would be a kindness, I could see she possessed an inner strength that I admired.

"Aro" I said into the phone

"My dearest Jane, what can I do for you."

"Follow my scent, bring the guard. Run." I spoke quickly and hung up, hoping they would be here soon. I wanted to take the girl and run, but knew, that the vampire who held her here needed to be punished. I went over to her and sat down beside her. She shuffled away from me, clutching my cloak to herself like a shield.

"My name is Jane Volturi, I want to help you" I tried convey gentleness and kindness in my tone I looked at her and all I could see in her deep brown eyes was an emptiness, that broke something inside me. She spoke so quietly, that where it not for my sensitive hearing I would not know she had spoken.

"Isabella"

Then she hastily shrunk into her corner. I smelt vampire and looked to the door, the male vampire stalked forward in a show of dominance

"You made mistake coming here today child, she is mine" As he finished speaking my anger flared and I relished using my power on this cretin, he dropped to the floor in agony screaming like a girl. I quickly turned my eyes to Isabella and said

"He will never hurt you again" then focusing all my rage at the vampire twitching on the floor I held him in a state of torture until Aro, Demetri and my brother Alec arrived. As they flitted into the room I felt Isabella move towards me and clutch at my skirt. I spoke to Alec first needing to ensure that the filth could not escape punishment "Brother, be a dear and stop him from escaping" I motioned the vampire writhing on the floor. As Alec began to steal his senses his screaming stopped and I knew it was safe to withdraw my power. I held out my hand to Aro, he took it and reeled back. I don't think any of them had really looked at Isabella. Aro moved forwards and when she flinched back I couldn't stop from growling "Aro" Aro stepped back and instead moved towards the now unmoving vampire. Aro grabbed his hand reading all of his memories, and hissed sharply as he quickly pulled back his hand.

"Demetri, Alec escort this piece of filth to the plane, put him in one of the rooms. Under guard and Alec do not release your power." Aro, ordered. They quickly followed his instructions he then turned towards Isabella and said

"Isabella, we are going to help you, will you let Jane take you to our plane, we live in Italy and I would like for you to stay with us." she nodded and slowly turned towards me, I smiled encouragingly and helped her put on the cloak to cover her properly. I picked her up as carefully as I could and ran to the plane. When I put her down I took her hand and led her to one of the bathrooms, I noticed she could barely hold her own weight, as I said "Lets get you cleaned up" I picked up a cloth and ran it under warm water before I gently began to wash her skin which was covered in filth. Mindful of her injuries, she needed medical attention we would need to contact Carlisle or bring in a human doctor. I left Isabella in the bathroom and went to speak with Aro,

"Aro, she needs a doctor" Aro looked at me and said

"We could turn her, the pain would be less than the healing and she may forget her captivity"

"Aro, she is no older than I am, if she can be healed, do not turn her, not yet let her reach maturity, I'm going to be fourteen for eternity, I am grateful as the alternative was death, but she is strong, she will survive."

"Perhaps you are right, I'll call my brothers and have them arrange for one of the best doctors in Europe to be there when we arrive. Demetri sent Felix to gather medical supplies to treat as much of her wounds as possible. Take care of her Jane, she has lived through Hell." I was shocked by the amount of care in his voice, although the brother's were much different around the family their emotions did not often colour their voices, also Aro is usually only slightly less excited and hyper than Alice Cullen, but today his face showed sadness, whatever that filth had done to Bella, had left its mark on a two-thousand year old vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

ISABELLA's POV

Jane left me alone in the room and I couldn't help but look in the mirror, I didn't want to, but I needed to. Nothing in the reflection registered as me. The eyes were empty, the hair limp and ragged, the skin gaunt, the person the mirror was not Bella Swan, it was a stranger. Jane came back into the room she had several bags which she placed on the floor she kindly asked me if I wanted shower. I nodded, I hadn't spoken since I told her my name. Jane quickly moved to the shower and turned on the taps, she looked at me

"I will wait outside while you wash, then I will help tend to your wounds" she said to me, I just nodded again and took of the cloak as I stepped into the shower. The hot water, stung at first, but as I became accustomed, felt amazing. I hadn't asked the one thing I needed to know, the date, I was scared, I didn't want to know how long, but I did need to know. I sat in the shower and cried. Jane must have heard me through the door, because she knocked quietly and stepped into the bathroom, I looked up at her from my seat in the corner of the shower and was surprised when she hopped in clothes and all and held me. She gave me comfort and I finally had the courage to ask the date. Her reply shocked me.

"October, 21st" Five months sixteen days since my parents where killed. Honestly it felt like longer. After I had finished my shower, Jane passed me a towel and then she said to me,

"Isabella I'm going to treat as many of your injuries as I can, when we get to Volterra, there will be a doctor who can tend to the rest."

She began to pull bandages, antiseptic, band-aids and other medical supplies. Felix was even able to steal some morphine, which I appreciated as it lessened the pain considerably. Jane was gentle as she treated the welts on my back from the whipping and the bite marks that covered my body. She told me that several of my bones would have to be re-broken so they could heal right. As she did all this for me she told me about vampires and about the Volturi. Apparently, Aro was a ruler of the vampire world along with his brothers Marcus and Caius.

She told me about vampire powers and the powers held by the guard. Aro could see a person's every thought and memory with a touch, Marcus had the power to see a persons bonds and ties, Alec could take away all your senses, Demetri was a tracker and could find a person anywhere in the world, once he had met you, Jane seemed reluctant to tell me about her power but she told me she could make a person believe they were in pain. She looked at me worried for a moment but when I didn't react any differently to her revelation than I had to Marcus being able to see bonds, she began to relax. I had the feeling that Jane was feared in the vampire world, but I didn't think she was scary, she was my saviour.

After she finished she reached into another bag and pulled out underwear, a pair of black sweat pants, a royal blue t-shirt and a hoodie. She told me that wearing the bra would cause me too much pain. Silently I agreed with her, I was really beginning to like Jane, I didn't think she would hurt me on purpose. I turned to Jane and whispered

"Jane, is there...could you please help me fix my hair?" Jane's face lit up with a smile, it made her look very pretty, I don't know if it was because I had spoken to her, but she replied,

"Of course I'll help, and when we land Heidi will be able to give you a proper hair cut."

I had decided I didn't want to be Isabella anymore, that's what _he_ always called me so I asked Jane

"Could you please call me Bella, Jane, I don't like Isabella" a look of understanding passed over Jane's face and she said

"I like Bella; much friendlier than Isabella and I hope we can be friends."

"I would like that" I whispered

ARO's POV

After we finished dispatching Maria and her newborns, the fire crackling purple in the distance, Jane requested leave to hunt and headed towards Albuquerque, the private jet was standing by for take off and the guard and I were awaiting her return before returning to Volterra. I was considering a quick meal before take off when my phone rang, Jane's name flashing on the screen,

"Aro" she said

"My dearest Jane, what can I do for you?" Jane was one of my favourite guards, almost like a daughter to me

"Follow my scent, bring the guard. Run." Jane rarely sounded so emotional, nor did a member of the guard ever hang up on one of the kings, so I knew the circumstances were dire. I turned to the guard members I had brought with me and ordered

"Demetri, Felix, Alec, follow, Jane requires help" I set off at a run knowing they would follow. I caught Jane's scent on the outskirts of the city and traced it, we ran for nearly 15 minutes before approaching a dilapidated house, where Jane's scent mingled with that of another vampire and a large amount of human blood, I could feel my eyes darken thirst and I wondered why Jane would call us here. As we entered the house the stench was unbearable, there where stairs leading the basement and I could smell Jane, an unknown vampire as well as a human female, I could hear the unmistakable sounds of Jane working her magic.

"Felix guard the stairs, Demetri, Alec come" as we ran down into the basement, the fetid stench had grown stronger, as we came to a stop inside the room I glanced briefly at the human as she clutched to Jane. Jane spoke to Alec in a tone I only heard when we where punishing creators of immortal children,

"Brother, be a dear and stop him from escaping" she motioned to the vampire thrashing and screaming on the floor. The vampire quickly began to cease his pain riddled contortions as Alec removed all his senses. Jane approached me holding out her hand and as I took it I was overwhelmed with images and emotions. I reeled back from Jane shocked at the emotions she was feeling for this human, I turned and looked at this girl-child who had garnered Jane's sympathy, although I could see Jane's suspicions in her mind I needed to know the girl's memories, did she know of vampires, was she a threat. I moved towards her, but Jane stopped me with a growl, a warning. Well there was another way to uncover this girls past and he was lying senseless on the floor. As I touched the unknown vampires arm, and again images filled my mind

_...the girl chained to the wall as James whipped her into unconsciousness...James revealing the secret of vampires...James raping the girl as she lay in her own blood...James biting her and watching as she suffered the flames of the venom...these images repeated showing each and every time...more images the same cruel deeds just different girls, blondes, brunettes, a girl with hair as a dark as a raven's wing; blue, grey, green, brown eyes, hundreds of them over the years, not one over fifteen, the youngest only seven..._

I swallowed back my disgust...She was not the first he had held captive for any length, but she was the one who had survived the longest. He always revealed himself as a vampire and for this I could under law have him destroyed, but for the children he had tortured and killed and for this child here, he would suffer, in Volterra, his death would not be quick or swift, in fact I was willing to bet Jane would make it as painful as she could. I now understood Jane's affinity with this child, Isabella, James loved to mock his victims with their names and now I knew their names, their families that he had brutally murdered, not for sustenance, but for amusement, I knew their every moment with him and if a vampire could be sick, I would be throwing up right now, I had seen some of the cruelest minds known to Vampire and man and yet, his mind, was one of the worst. It was at that moment I knew I would help her, heal her, and if she wanted to exact her revenge it would be my pleasure to assist. I hissed as I pulled my arm back from his, never wanting to touch him again,

"Demetri, Alec escort this piece of filth to the plane, put him in one of the rooms. Under guard and Alec do not release your power." I, ordered, his ability to evade flooded to mind. They quickly followed my instructions as I then turned towards Isabella and said

"Isabella, we are going to help you, will you let Jane take you to our plane, we live in Italy and I would like you to stay with us." she nodded and slowly turned towards Jane who helped her then took her to the plane. Before following Jane, I set fire to the building, destroying all evidence of what occurred hear. I walked slowly up the stairs and then ran to the plane, when I arrived Jane approached me and said

"Aro, she needs a doctor" I looked at her knowing she would not like my proposal, but I did not want Isabella to suffer and the healing of her wounds would be excruciating.

"We could turn her, the pain would be less than the healing and she may forget her captivity"

"Aro, she is no older than I am, if she can be healed, do not turn her, not yet let her reach maturity, I'm going to be fourteen for eternity, I am grateful as the alternative was death, but she will survive." I knew she was right, I could see it in her eyes she wasn't asking, she was pleading, besides the girl had barely spoken and who knows what impact that trauma would have on her transformation, I did not want to save her only to have to kill her.

"Perhaps you are right, I'll call my brothers and have them arrange for one of the best doctors in Europe to be there when we arrive. Demetri sent Felix to gather medical supplies to treat as much of her wounds as possible. Take care of her Jane, she has lived through Hell." Jane nodded and returned to the bathroom to assist Isabella.

As she returned to the bathroom I could overhear Isabella ask the date, she had no idea how long she had been Jame's captive I almost wished Jane would not answer, for I knew she had spent 169 days in her own personal Hell. I smiled slightly as I heard Jane tell Isabella all about the Volturi and our powers, Isabella was compliant like a child and I heard her speak for the third time, "Could you please call me Bella" I knew then that this girl would vastly change the Volturi, for the better.

I need to call my brothers as Bella would need medical care and we would have to be careful who was around her, I was willing to offer Jane, who was one of my personal guards as one of Bella's, and I was hoping for Heidi and Chelsea, who served my brothers to also act as her guards as I didn't think Bella would cope with any of the male guards at this time. I dialed the number for the castle in Volterra and Gianna, the human secretary answered

"Gianna, it's Aro, can you please put me through to my brothers"

"Certainly Master Aro" I heard the beep of call transfer, then Caius picked up the call

"Brother, it is good to hear from you, I hope the southern armies were not to difficult to take care of"

"Not at all Caius, is Marcus with you?" I asked

"Yes, what is the matter brother?" Caius knew me too well, as did Marcus for that matter.

"I'll be bringing home a human..." before I could finish Caius jumped in

"A human Aro, Why? Is she a snack?" seriously, always thinking with his stomach

"No Caius, this girl, her name is Bella, well she needs our help," I gave a brief, rather edited version of Bella's captivity with Jame's. My brother's were horrified, and immediately offered any aid to help her.

"We will need to arrange a doctor, I want the best female physician in Europe" my brother's understood why the doctor needed to be female. "and can you prepare a room and have one of the female guards pick up some clothes and food."

"Of course, Aro" this was Marcus

"We will speak more of this when we arrive, the flight took off some time ago and we should arrive in Volterra by this evening" I hung up the phone. My brother's would be shocked when they saw Bella and I suspected their was a parental bond between myself and her as well as a sisterly one between Bella and Jane. Jane did not like people as a general rule, but when she did give a person her love she was fiercely loyal. My musings returned to the broken little girl in the next room.

JANE's POV

After I had finished tending Bella's wounds I took her to into the bedroom and told her to rest, this tiny human girl, had pulled at my heart strings, and although many of her scars would fade, they would always be a part of her, reminding her of the cruelty she had suffered. I was sincere when I told her I wanted to be friends, something about her called to me, told me to protect her from any more harm, I was beginning to see her as a beloved younger sister. I knew she was strong and even though Master Aro had not told me what he had seen through that vampire scum's memories, I had seen the remnants on her skin, he had fed from her without turning her and by the number of bite marks and scars it was a near daily occurrence, how this had not turned her I did not know, but I knew if we wanted to earn her trust we would not be able to feed like we used to, for some reason the thought of changing my diet did not repel me as it had in the past, I knew animal blood could sustain a vampire, but honestly it tasted horrible, but for this girl, Bella, I was willing, nay eager to change, I could not think of her as food and that meant changes were coming, I wondered how Master Aro, would react to my desire to change to animal blood, I did not want her to look into my red eyes and see the crimson eyes of her torturer. I would show her that not all vampires were evil.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**_

_**Volterra, Italy**_

ISABELLA's POV

The plane ride was uneventful, after Jane had finished tending my wounds she left me in a room with a large bed, however I couldn't get comfortable. After nearly six months of sleeping, when I could, on a threadbare mattress on the floor, the bed was extremely uncomfortable. I finally managed to fall asleep and miraculously stayed asleep until the plane was ready to begin its descent. Jane had come in to wake me, and she took me into the cabin and strapped me into a seat as I was blurry with sleep and pain. After we landed, Jane escorted me to a black limousine where she sat beside me, Aro and Demetri were also in the car. I was still nervous about them, I didn't want to be hurt again and even though Jane promised no one would hurt me, she was just a girl like me, a vampire yes, but still a girl.

Honestly I was glad that no one else had approached me during the trip, the only one who came near me was Jane. We were in the car for sometime, passing through countryside and townships before we approached a beautiful castle within one of the cities, Jane whispered in to my ear

"It's the castle of the Volturi, and your new home," this was my new home, it sounded strange to me, I hadn't had a home for a long time, not since before James. "Your room is right next to mine and the brothers have put in a hospital wing for you. I'll take you to meet your doctor in a moment." Jane took me through the corridors, there where so many of them, but we remained on the ground floor of the building and finally she led me into a suite of rooms that she called the hospital, it did in-fact look a lot like a hospital and there was a nurse and doctor waiting for me. One was a woman who while not young, was not old probably in her late twenties or early thirties with long brown hair and a kind face, the other looked to be in her forties, she was tall, with mousy brown hair cropped short. Jane introduced the younger woman as Nurse Johnson and the older woman as Dr Friedman. Both woman watched me with eyes filled with pity, Dr Friedman approached me and said

"Bella, we need to attend to your injuries can you tell me what hurts the most?"

"Everything hurts, but I think my back hurts the most, doctor." my voice was barely audible, Dr Friedman asked me to remove my top, so she could inspect my injuries, I heard her gasp when she saw the welts covering my back. Suddenly I felt self-conscious and wanted to hide. I could hear the doctor muttering about infections, stitches and other medical what not. She told me that the wounds on my back would need to be cleaned. Then changed three times a day to start off with and she would give me antibiotics to treat and ward off any further infection. She said that the best way for the antibiotics to be effective would be for IV drip, now I may have been held captive by a sadistic vampire but I was still terrified of needles. Dr Friedman also recommended stitches to a dozen of the newer welts on my back. Yay! more needles. I had barely spoken while she continued her inventory of my injuries moving to my arms, legs and stomach. One day I might even ask what they were, but not today. Nurse Johnson came into the room,

"The portable x-ray machine has been delivered, Dr Friedman and is ready for use." Nurse Johnson said

"Thank-you nurse" was the doctors reply, we went into a room and the doctor took dozens of x-rays, hours later she was done and Jane brought me lunch and spent some time talking to me. She talked about what she remembered of her human life and about her brother, Alec.

JANE's POV

I left Bella alone with Dr Friedman and went to organize some lunch for her, normally I would be guarding the brothers but Aro, has reassigned me as Bella's guard and I was thrilled, I really liked the little human, and wanted to help her. Chelsea and Heidi would also be helping with Bella and eventually Aro wants to introduce her to male members of the guard. But for now only Aro, Heidi, Chelsea, Dr Friedman, Nurse Johnson and I were allowed in the East Wing which now had our medical rooms. I did not know what to get Bella for lunch, in the end I got Felix to go get some take-out, he brought back a wide selection. Way more than one human could surely eat.

As I walked into the room, Bella was resting on the bed, she looked so small. As I went over to her, she looked up quickly, startled for a moment, then smiled. I told her I had brought her some food and that from tomorrow a chef would be preparing her meals. Aro had hired the woman to provide meals for Bella, her doctor and her nurse. Unfortunately we discovered Bella was unable to keep any food down, her nurse explained that after such a period of near starvation Bella's body was not used to food and she would need to be on a liquid diet of special nutritional shakes for several weeks before she would be able to eat solid food again. We began to talk and I decided to tell her how Alec and I became vampires.

"Alec and I were born in the early 15th century in a small village in the Italian countryside our mother died in childbirth and being twins we were already considered to be evil." I stopped here because for a long time Alec and I had believed that we were born evil, after all we did kill our mother, and that we had deserved the treatment given to us by the villagers. But I knew she wondered why I had saved her and why I wanted to help her, so I continued with the story of my human life,

"Our father was abusive, he would often beat us, believing that he could beat the devil out of us, the children of the village would throw stones at us, calling us witches and devil's spawn and there was famine in the land which meant that the was rarely enough food for the villagers to feed their families. Alec and I, well we would often have to share whatever we could scavenge."

I took an unneeded breath before telling her of our human deaths, "One day we were attacked by a group, and as they were hitting Alec, all I could think of was our pain, then one of the boys fell down and screamed in agony. We had always been labeled witches or children of the devil but now witch hunters were called to the village, we were 'tested' and tortured until near death and then we were burned, Aro and his brothers saved us, the villagers were massacred and Aro was forced to turn us earlier then he had intended, for the Volturi had been watching us for some time, as we were dying with no hope of surviving what they had done to us."

Bella looked at me, then gave me a comforting hug, I was shocked, this girl who had been through so much was still so compassionate, so selfless. As a vampire I had lost all faith in humanity, due to the way I had died, but this girl, my sister had shown me that humans were like vampires, some were evil, yes, but others were selfless and kind.

I watched as she slowly ate the food I had brought to her and when I asked if she was comfortable, she replied softly with,

"Yes Jane, everyone has made sure of that" I was glad that she was comfortable

"Are you in pain?" I asked hoping the doctor had given her something

"No, Dr Friedman gave me some morphine"

"Good" I knew that I would have to report to Aro, he would be glad that she was talking more and I needed to hunt. When I told Bella that I would have to leave, but that the nurse and Chelsea would be with her, she began to panic.

"No Jane, please don't go" then she began to mumble "don't leave me alone" I wasn't able to calm her down but Dr Friedman had given her a sedative to help her sleep, so I just had to wait for it to take effect, Chelsea had arrived to take over, and she watched from the corner with a sad look on her face. When I was eventually able to leave her, I headed toward the throne room and requested an audience with the brothers.

ARO's POV

My thoughts had centered on the young girl, in our new medical wing and what to do with the vampire in our dungeons. He had not really broken any laws, although the Volturi frown on the unnecessary killing of children. Perhaps I could let Jane and Alec take care of him, outside of Volterra, or arrange for him to 'attack' a member of the elite guard. He was a sadistic piece of work and danger he had nearly revealed our secret a number of times. Hmm...

Jane had requested an audience and the human doctor was ready to make her report. Jane came into the throne room and told us about Bella's problems eating and her panic attack. My brothers weren't overly interested, they didn't understand yet, but they hadn't met her either, I knew she would be important to all of us here in Volterra, and I already saw her as a daughter. Marcus wouldn't know her bonds until he saw her and right now she wasn't ready. When Jane requested leave to hunt, I was confused she knew that Heidi would be back later today with humans. But then Jane explained that she wished to hunt animals from now on, to say I was shocked would be an understatement, Jane had never before had any inclinations to change her diet, in-fact she enjoyed human blood more than most. But she was a beloved member of the guard and they were free to eat however they wished, she wouldn't be the first 'vegetarian' on the guard, as Demetri and Santiago also hunted animals.

After Jane's revelation, she left to hunt and talk to Santiago about her new diet, Santiago had spent time with the Cullen and Denali Covens learning their way of life, Bella's doctor was admitted into the throne room, empty now except for myself and my brothers, after all she was naught but a human, hardly a threat. I wanted to know the extent of Bella's injury and anything she may need to enhance her chances of a full recovery.

"Masters" she started, obviously the guard had instructed her on how to address us "the girl, known as Bella has been sedated. I imagine you want an overview on her injuries" with a slight nod from me she continued

"She is malnourished and has anemia, her blood work is a mess. Bella has 36 welts on her back, 12 of which are severely infected, this does not include the scars mind you, she has lacerations, punctures, bite marks and bruises on every part of her body, she needed well over 60 stitches" my brothers were beginning to look horrified

"The major broken bones include all ten of her upper and lower phalanges, her right radius, her left ulna, and all her ribs, most of these have begun to heal and some rather badly. Her left tibia will need to be rebroken and set properly. She has a half dozen torn ligaments. There is also evidence of repeated sexual assault, and there is scarring which has left her infertile. Honestly she should be dead, yet she is walking around. Her recovery from the physical injuries is going to take months, if not years and she may never recover from the emotional trauma." the doctor finished up her report, and I wanted to cry for my daughter, of course as a vampire that was impossible. The doctor was escorted out of the room and I turned to my brothers.

_**I apologize for any inaccuracies in the description of Bella's injuries. I am not a doctor, nurse or medical student.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any related materials.**_

**A/N For the purposes of this story Didyme is alive.**

_Previously_

_I wanted to cry for my daughter, of course as a vampire that was impossible. The doctor was escorted out of the room and I turned to my brothers._

ARO's POV

"Let us move to my study" I said to Marcus and Caius, the study was soundproof, even to vampires and I wanted to discuss Bella's history, before James, and discuss what to do with James. Because he had stalked her mother for days before killing her, I was able to gather information in his memories, but now for her sake Isabella Swan would have to be declared dead. I would have Demetri return to America and arrange her 'death'.

"Marcus, I believe Bella has strong ties to certain members here in the Volturi and when she is ready I would like you to meet her and read these bonds, although you may want to have Didyme with you we do not want to traumatize her any further"

"Of course brother," Marcus replied

"I'm also assigning Jane, Chelsea and Heidi as her guards, she is after all a human living amongst vampires and some may not like this. I also believe Heidi's degrees in human psychology will allow her to act as a psychologist for Bella, after all we can't very well send her to a human. It is enough that we will have to deal with the nurse and doctor." I said to my brothers

"Do you have plans for them yet brother" this was Caius, his usual disdain for humans was evident

"Not yet Caius, it will depend on their care of young Bella," I replied, if they did good they would become vampires, we already had plans to turn Gianni our secretary with in the next two years, but wouldn't want to many newborns at once, it may serve us well to have a nurse and doctor who were already vampires. My thoughts turned to James who was currently occupying one of our dungeons, with Alec guarding him.

"What are we going to do with James? He has exposed us to each of his victims, including young Bella, do we believe this is enough to execute him. He is also cruelly sadistic and may draw attention with his continuous kidnapping of young girls." I asked my brothers,

"I believe he poses a significant risk to our secrecy. I say we kill him" this was Caius, although I already knew his opinion, he always advocated for death. Marcus was more cautious, but he also voted for James' death. So death it was.

"Renata, Thomas, Henry please go meet Alec and deal with James." I told them, now I think I will go and visit my new daughter.

JANE's POV

Time to try my first animal hunt I have to find Santiago as I have no idea what to hunt or where, I was surprised to find I was actually excited to try this diet. Santiago was off duty, which meant he was probably in the games room, so that's where I went.

Santiago was there playing Halo with Felix,

"Santiago I was wondering if you would take me to hunt, umm animals?" Santiago looked up, shocked,

"Of course Jane, did you want to go now?" he replied

"Yes please" we were in the garage when he spoke to me next

"You know changing your diet, won't be easy Jane, animals they sustain us but honestly they don't taste anywhere near as good as human blood, the Cullen's say they are vegetarians and equate animal blood to a human living on tofu" Santiago said to me.

I couldn't help but laugh, "vegetarians" it was kind of funny "I know it won't be easy Santiago, but I want to try, so what would you recommend"

"Well carnivores always taste better, I think today we'll try and find some lynx or bear and then have some deer. " Santiago told me as we hopped into my red Lamborghini, and sped off into the Italian countryside.

Santiago drove us to the National Park of Casentino Forests, apparently the hunting was better to the south in the forests surrounding Mount Sabillini, but this was the closest at less than an hour, with vampire driving. Once we arrived the first scent we caught was apparently elk, now I thought human food smelled bad, but elk was horrible, Santiago laughed when I spat out the blood. He promised elk was not the worse, apparently he had tried Skunk once on a dare from Emmett Cullen and that tasted like poison and the stench was putrid. After my failure with the elk I gave it another go this time I went after a carnivore and after some time came across a lynx, now lynx did not taste nearly as bad as elk, in fact it was not that different to human blood, but had a woody taste to it. But turns out my favourite is wolf. I actually like the taste, Santiago thought it was hilarious, with the whole Vampire/ Werewolf enemity, that wolf was my preferred meal, apparently his favourite is brown bear, but they are much rarer, even the wolf is harder to find than elk and chamois.

After our hunt we headed back to Volterra, Santiago told me to look in the mirror when we got back and when I did I noticed my eyes where a bloody orange, he told me in two or three more hunts that would be a light gold, as long as I didn't slip, he said it would be easier for me if I avoided the throne room during feeding times. So I requested to be in other areas at these times, of course the Volturi only needed to feed once every week or so, unless a newborn was amongst them. Santiago told me to hunt at least three times a week to start with, but eventually I would only need to hunt every week or so unless interacting with humans.

BELLA's POV

Jane's story was so sad, I couldn't help but try and comfort her. She was such a nice girl and I hoped we could be friends, I haven't had friends in such a long time. I didn't want Jane to go. I was scared that if she left me, she wouldn't come back. I mean why would she want to be friends with me? I was scarred and damaged. I would never be good enough. Jane left after promising to come back, but I still didn't think she would, and a new guard, Chelsea, came up to me. She wasn't as friendly as Jane but she was nice enough. After I had finished with my lunch, a thin protein shake, Dr Friedman gave me more medicine and another round of morphine. I was sleepy and decided to have a nap. Chelsea promised to watch over me and told me someone would always be with me to keep me safe.

..._pain...blood...vampires...James..._I woke up screaming, Chelsea came up to the bed, and asked if I wanted to talk about it. I told her I wasn't ready. She said that was okay, and then said that Aro would like to visit me. I asked if she would stay and she said of course. She spoke in a slightly louder voice, that wasn't yelling but was louder than what my mum said was an 'inside' voice.

"Master Aro, Bella is awake" and seconds later Aro came into the room, I knew who he was because Jane had told me. He had brought a book with him. He looked to me and said

"Bella, you are looking much better" mind you it would be hard to look worse than I did when they rescued me "I thought the boredom might be getting to you so I brought you this from our library"

I looked at the book, which turned out to be "_The Complete Works of William Shakespeare"_

"Thank-you, Romeo and Juliet is one of my favourite stories" I told him. I was nervous about him being in the room, but he was so different from James that I could cope with the level of fear. It was strange but I almost felt like he was family. He went on to ask me about the nurse and doctor and I told him they were very kind and doing their best. He told me that Jane, Chelsea and another woman Heidi, would be my guards and I was to have at least one of them with me at all times. He also mentioned his brothers and said that his brother Marcus and his wife Didyme would be in to see me soon. He left after telling me if there was anything I needed to tell one of my guards and he would arrange it. It felt strange to be looked after so well. Even before everything happened I had looked after my mother more than she had looked after me.

My mother Renee was hair-brained and was always trying something new, I loved her, but she was always forgetting to pay the bills or go shopping. Not to mention she could burn water. How I miss her, I wish she was still alive. My father was a lot like my mother except he was less fickle, he loved to fish and went to work, but he couldn't take care of himself either. But I still loved both my parents so much, it was just a part of who they were and now I feel guilty that I am here and they are not. I don't even know where they are buried. When Chelsea brought in dinner I was still thinking of my parents and she quietly placed the shake beside me and left me to my contemplations.

I thought long into the night before falling asleep, yet even in sleep I was haunted by dreams of blood and pain and yet again I woke up screaming, I decided to stay awake and talk to Dr Friedman about something for the dreams. When I woke up there was an unfamiliar woman standing in the corner, she

told me her name was Heidi, and asked if I wanted anything to eat or drink, when I said yes she went to the door and said something, minutes later she opened the door and took a tray from someone outside the door before bringing it to me, there was some milk, fruit juice, water and a vitamin shake.

After breakfast there was a knock at the door and a man and woman stepped into the room, at first I was terrified of the man, but he sat in the seat at the end of my bed and didn't move any closer the woman came up to me and introduced herself,

"Good morning Bella, my name is Didyme and this is my husband Marcus, Aro is our brother" I nodded to show I understood, Marcus had the strangest look on his face, and I could swear he muttered "remarkable" under his breath. Didyme was ethereal, and beautiful, I liked her and she spoke to me of life in Volterra. Marcus was so focused on his wife, he looked at her with utter devotion, I knew nobody would look at me like that not anymore. They stayed for sometime before the doctor asked them to leave as she would have to change my dressings and give me my medicine, and then I would need to rest. After her ministrations I pulled out the book Aro left for me and began reading "_The Tempest"_.


	5. Chapter 5

ARO's POV

After dealing with James, I visited Bella. But first I went pass the library and took down a copy of the "_Complete works of William Shakespeare"_ as I thought Bella would enjoy something to pass the time. She appeared much better than when we found her, and she did not flinch away this time, although I could tell she was still nervous in my presence. After I left Bella, I spent time with my wife before assessing the elite guard members during training. It was during this training that Henry came to tell me that Marcus and Caius were waiting for me in Marcus' study.

As I walked into the study, Marcus and Caius were talking with Didyme, Athendora and Sulpicia. Before I could ask why we were all gathered here in Marcus' study as official business was always discussed in the throne room, Marcus began speaking

"Brothers, Sisters, I called us all here to discuss our new charge, young Bella is amazing, her bonds are incredibly strong and she has so many, this is a girl who gives of herself, I doubt Chelsea could break any of her bonds. But her bonds to us in this room and in the Volturi are unusual." I thought I knew what my bond with Bella was, but she had bonds to members she had not even met.

"Aro, your bond is a paternal one, and Sulpicia has a mother-daughter bond with Bella. Caius and myself have Uncle-Niece bonds and Athendora and Didyme have Aunt bonds with her, but she also has a blood-bond with you Aro, she is a descendant of yours." I couldn't believe my bloodline had survived over three millenia.

"She also has sibling bonds with almost everyone in the inner guard, her sister-bond with Jane is extraordinarily strong, like that of twins it is a strong as Jane's bond with Alec." that was no surprise with how closely Jane had been with Bella. It would seem that Bella draws people to her and inspires loyalty, interesting.

"Athendora, Sulpicia and I would like to visit and spend time with her. Would that be alright Aro? We know you want to limit her visitors." Didyme asked me.

"You may visit her, just be careful, she is special and has been through a lot" I couldn't deny my sisters, or my mate.

Caius spoke up next "Do you plan to turn her, Aro?"

"I do, but Jane convinced me that it would be better to wait until Bella had reached her majority, and until she has healed emotionally. We already know that a person who is traumatized can make an unstable vampire. So we will wait, she can stay with us until she is 18 and finishes high school before we turn her" I replied. I thought it would be a good idea to send Demetri to Phoenix, Arizona see if he could find anything about her parents and perhaps retrieve some photos or something.

I went to open the study door, as each study has been soundproofed, before calling for Demetri, seconds later Demetri arrived.

"Demetri, I'm sending you to America, to Phoenix, that is where Bella was from before James took her into New Mexico. I want you to see if anything survived the fire, and the status on the investigation."

"Yes, Master Aro, I'll leave as soon as the jet is ready." Demetri responded before bowing and leaving the room.

After Demetri left Marcus, Caius, Didyme and Athendora went off, and Sulpicia and I moved to our rooms to spend some time alone, just the two of us.

ISABELLA's POV

I have been here in Volterra for two weeks now, Aro visits everyday so do Sulpicia, Athendora and Didyme. Marcus has only been to visit once since that first time. Jane talks to me all the time, when she's not hunting, her new eyes are a lot less scary, they are now nearly completely topaz, with the barest hint of red. She goes out to hunt every other day while Heidi sits and talks to me, Aro told me she has degrees in psychology and human behaviour. I haven't talked about the months with James yet, but we have talked about my parents and my early years in Arizona. Sometimes I would cry as I remembered my mother and father, when Heidi could see the tears we would stop talking and sit quietly while I composed myself before continuing again. Heidi tells me that crying is helping me come to terms with my grief and therefore to not be ashamed by it, but I still feel awkward when I feel the tears prickling in my eyes.

Since I was little I have always read, to escape, to relax, to learn. Here it was no different I devoured the books brought to me by the brothers, and spent my free time in the worlds of Shakspeare and Jane Austen. The words on the page would come alive for me and I would forget my life and everything that has happened in the last year. Aro has brought me other books to read including, _Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, Dracula _and _Les Miserables_, he told me he loves the classics and hoped I would also enjoy them, but when I'm able to walk around he will take me to the library where they have every book that has ever been published and in any number of languages. So far my favourite has been _Wuthering Heights _by Emily Brontë. While Aro provides reading material, Sulpicia and Didyme have begun to teach me Italian. My days are filled, and the Volturi have quickly become my family.

Some days we just talk, they tell me of their lives before they become vampires and since, they talk about their daily lives as rulers of the vampire world and the pranks that Felix and Demetri play on everyone. Other days they would play games with either Jane or Heidi helping me, they were all so kind in spending time with me and helping to keep me occupied.

Dr Friedman wants me on bed rest for another month before she'll let me move around the castle. Each morning she comes in and checks my stitches and she had to re-break several bones, the main one was my left leg and my right arm as well as my fingers. The rest had not begun to heal so they merely had to be set. But for now I was basically immobile and before I was taken, I didn't like doing nothing, I liked to keep busy even if it was just housework.

Though I was happier than I had been in months, I still had nightmares, James still haunted my dreams, even though Aro told me he was dead, I was still scared of him. I missed my parents and dreamed of them and their deaths. I knew James would not have been quick or merciful, I doubt he even knew the meaning of those words. I was more comfortable with Aro and Marcus, but I still didn't want to be around other males. Heidi was trying to work on my fears with me. She told me it was normal, that it would take time, months not weeks, but honestly I just wanted to move on with my life. I wish my mind could heal as quickly as my body.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any the related material**_

A/N: Well its been a long time, but as promised I have begun working on this story again, however updates will be slow as unfortunately reality interferes. The first five chapters have been rewritten, however no major changes occured

BELLA's POV

Three months have passed since Jane found me, and the Volturi brought me to Italy. Dr Friedman tells me I'm healing remarkably well physically and now wants to focus on my emotional health. I meet with Heidi each day to 'talk' about my time with James. She is really good. She doesn't push and if I don't feel like talking she talks to me. I now feel comfortable around Aro, Marcus and Caius if there are other people in the room, and now Heidi wants to work on being alone with each of the kings. I haven't been able to wander around yet, but Dr Friedman has been working with me to strengthen my muscles and I can have short walks out of bed. I am no longer confined to my bed but I tire easily, the doctor explained that it was a combination of malnutrition and muscle atrophy.

Everyone works hard to keep me entertained. My Italian lessons with Sulpicia and Didyme have continued, and I can now hold my own in conversation. Jane just spends time with me, playing games, she even taught me how to play poker. Caius brought me a laptop, which he had connected to the castles internet. Heidi and Chelsea have been helping bring my schoolwork up to scratch and had me enrolled in an online high school so I could return to school later if I wanted or at least get my high school diploma.

I had been working towards completing my schooling, it kept me occupied and my mind busy. I also used to love school and had even skipped a grade. I had only been three years from graduating before I was taken and I had been taking Advance Placement classes. As I could now work at my own pace Heidi and Chelsea believed I would graduate within two years, a year earlier than expected.

I had truly come to feel at home amongst the Volturi and I knew that one day, in the not too distant future I would become one of them, after all I knew their secret, their law claimed me. But it was also deadly to be a human amongst so many vampires, not just the Volturi, but also their countless visitors.

ARO's POV

It had taken time but finally Demetri was able to track down Isabella's parents, Charlie and Renee Swan nee Higginbotham, Renee had separated from Charlie when Isabella was a year old and Renee and Bella had moved to Phoenix, leaving Charlie in a small town in Washington state, Charlie had been visiting Bella for his four weeks of custody and had been killed with Renee, Bella was truly an orphan. Apparently, Bella had been declared dead in the fire along with her parent's, James must have placed a body in the flames matching her description. Any of her parents belongings that had survived the fire had gone to Renee's half-sister, the only remaining member of Bella's family. However Demetri never failed us and this had been no exception he returned to us with a photo album and several small momentos that wouldn't be missed. He had stolen the photo album, copying the photos before replacing the original album, while Bella's aunt had been away.

That Bella had been declared dead, would make her transition to a vampire that much easier. In the months she had been amongst us, Bella had already pulled at the heartstrings of even the toughest guard members. She was truly a unique individual, never judging us for our lifestyle, despite her experience with the nomad James.

No longer was the castle covered with an ominous cloud of fear and unhappiness, now it was light, cheerful and happy. Several guard members had changed their diet, now following the vegetarian diet, the remainder of us now drank donated blood, apparently humans happily donate large amounts of blood for a small amount of money, we drank the blood that did not make medical grade, otherwise we sold it onto medical centres and hospitals. It was quite profitable and because there was less missing people, suspicion was drawn away from Italy. It was a win-win situation. The idea had been suggested by Bella and her doctor, who had decided she did not wish to live forever, instead she would remain in the employ of the Volturi until her death. However the nurse would be turned in six months, along with Gianna.

Bella looked better everyday, despite her still being human, she was a beloved member of the family here in Volterra and was slowly becoming comfortable around the male members of the guard. Marcus had even caught her conspiring with Demetri and Felix, before we found the throne-room painted purple and our thrones decorated in pink. She was a very different girl then the one we found several months ago. Yet still there was a look that occasionally overshadowed her eyes and we could see she was remembering.

According to Marcus, her bonds grew stronger everyday, it seemed that amongst the members of the Volturi she had bonds that were second only to the golden bonds of mates. She was a puzzle I couldn't figure out, not only were her bonds so unique, but I couldn't read her thoughts with my ability. Did this mean she was a shield and had some other power, why was she so different to other humans. No matter, but she would be an amazing vampire.

JANE's POV

I'm quite proud of myself in three months of vegetarian living, I haven't slipped once, although that might be because every time I look at a human, I notice little things that remind me of Bella, brown eyes or long hair. I just don't look at humans in the same way anymore, I no longer see them as food. Mind you all, things considered the animal diet isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, and with my now golden eyes, I often receive compliments the most usual being "you have such beautiful, unusual eyes,"

All in all, my afterlife has gotten so much better since I found Bella, she has given me a reason to change and a reason to enjoy life beyond torturing Volturi prisoners. We couldn't be closer if we were related by blood, I love the time I spend with her, although I slightly regret teaching her poker, as I never win.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns anything twilight related.**_

ISABELLA's POV

It was nearly May and had been six months... six months since Jane found me. Physically I am healed, although I still need to complete exercises to maintain muscle strength and dexterity. I truly love it here. Last month I was finally allowed outside of the castle walls, Jane, Heidi and Chelsea took me shopping in Rome, I discovered that all vampires seem to drive like maniacs, but still it was a good day and since then I have enjoyed going out with Jane and the others, sometimes we just go to eat, well i'll eat anyway, other times we will spend the entire day shopping.

My sessions with Heidi have continued, she believes that I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and that it is important for me to talk about it. She also assigns homework which she thinks will help me deal with the changes that I have been undergoing. Despite everything they are doing, my biggest accomplishment happened after, Aro informed me that they had destroyed James. When he told me, it was like a large weight was lifted off of my shoulders, he couldn't hurt me anymore. After I was told this, I found it much easier to be alone with the male members of the guard.

Although I mourned the loss of my parents, I came to see Aro and his mate and wife Sulpicia, or cia, as parenetal figures, more so than even Charlie and Renee; As it always seemed as though I was the caretaker in my relationships with Charlie and Renee. Though I knew they loved me, neither was prepared for the hardships of parenthood. On the otherhand, Aro and Cia would have made great parents, if slightly overprotective. It is a shame that their vampirism took away that oppurtunity. I knew that the damage done by James meant that I would never have children, but at fourteen nearly fifteen, that didn't bother me much, after all I was in no state to provide care for another human being, instead I enjoyed the care provided by the kings and their wives.

I was comfortable around all of the female members of the guard and the wives, but there were several male members that I still found disconcerting, however Demetri, Alec and Felix were not among them. I enjoyed spending time with Demetri as he treated me like a beloved younger sister and I found his sense of humour funny. Sometimes I would help him with his pranks and he would tell me stories of his years as a vampire, and their were a lot of them, he was older than Jane and Alec, but younger than Chelsea and Heidi. He told me he no longer remembered when he was changed but it was nearly four hundred years before Jane was changed.

As for Aro, Marcus and Caius they were all much, much older, in fact Caius birth language was latin. They estimated they had seen over two millennia. I loved listening to them speaking of their history. Although Marcus was the best storyteller, Caius was quite talented as well. Aro however tended to get sidetracked and could never finish a story. After the first few times I stopped asking him and instead we disscussed other things like literature and music.

While staying with the Volturi, I had changed a lot, my Italian was nearly flawless, since the brothers forbade anyone to speak English after I had mastered the basics, I still can't read and write it, though I practice each day. Honestly there isn't much to do as a human amongst the Volturi. I always need a guard in case a nomad, or accident happens upon me.

I know that in three years when I reach my eighteenth birthday, I will be turned and then I will be able to join in the training exercises with the other guard members. Jane is still my best friend and since she has chnged to a 'vegetarian' diet her eyes are now a beautiful golden colour, in fact over half the guard now has golden eyes, and the rest have eyes that are dark red, nearly brown, instead of the bright red. Marcus and Aro think this is because an enzyme in donated blood is destroyed, while it is present in fresh blood.

Months passed, I was kept occupied by the members of the guard and I was always busy, as Marcus once told me, there is always more to learn. It was closing in on September 13th, my sixteenth birthday, I already knew that Aro or Dad, as he now asks me to call him, is planning something big amongst the guards. It was in the days leading up to my birthday that I approached my dad and uncles with a question.

"Hi Dad, I know that after my eighteenth birthday, I need to be changed, but first I was wondering if I could return to America, and say goodbye to Charlie and Renee and perhaps finish high school there?" I asked

"I will need to discuss this with your mother and aunts as well as your uncles before I can say anything however as long as a guard member accompanies you we should be able to arrange something." Dad replied.

On the morning of my birthday I was shocked to find Jane sitting on my bed, practically bouncing, I was always shocked when she acted her age and sometimes found it rather terrifying. "Happy Birthday Bella!" and she shoved a present at me wrapped in bright yellow birthday paper. I opened it gently and it revealed a wood carved jewellery box similar to one I had often admired on Jane's cupboard, although this one had my initals carved on it, _IMV, _Isabella Marie Volturi, I had been using the volturi name since I arrived in Italy, it was hoped that way that no one would connect me to the Isabella Swan who had died in Arizona.

"Thank-you so much Jane, it's beautiful" was all I could say.

"Come now Bella, everyone is waiting for you" I climbed onto her back as was our customary position whenever one of the vampires was taking me somewhere. With Volterra castle being so big it really was quicker to run everywhere. We headed at breakneck, or vampire, speed towards the throne room. 


	8. Chapter 8

ARO's POV

Today is my daughter's sixteenth birthday, in just a few short years she would join our family in immortality. Until then she was our most precious gem. Today, I had two gifts for her, one would fulfil her last wish as a human and the other would enable her to leave Volterra without being surrounded by every member of my guard. As a father I was definitely overprotective, not that Marcus and Caius were any better. But Bella has brought so much life to our castle, we couldn't bear it if we lost her. Caius was less bloodthirsty and Marcus had finally become interested in life.

Every member of our guard was here to wish Bella a happy birthday, honestly though it was just as much for them as it was for her, we hadn't celebrated a birthday since 1891 when Santiago joined us. So this was the perfect opportunity for a party. Of course we did have soirees and balls, but I guess for the younger vampires it just isn't the same.

Hmmm...two millenia has passed since I became a vampire and I finally have the family I have always desired, my human wife and son had died during my years as a neophyte vampire, many others had also died in a plague that had spread across Europe, although I found Sulpicia, my true-mate within the first century of my life as the undead, there was always a hole in my heart waiting for something to fill it, Bella has filled that hole.

ISABELLA's POV

When I awoke this morning, on my sixteenth birthday, it was to find Jane on my bed after she had given me her present there was a knock on my door, and Gianna entered with my favourite breakfast, blueberry buttermilk pancakes and a fruit salad with a double esspresso. After I had finished eating, I dressed putting on my favourite blue sweater, black leggings and my silver ballet flats. Jane and Alec, my near constant guards were ready to escort me to the throne room, where my father, mother, aunts and uncles were waiting for me.

As we entered the throne-room the every member of the Volturi was present, I was overwhelemed by seeing everyone in one place. They all offered congratulations for my birthday and I was lead over to my father and uncles, I noticed that infront of the thrones there was a long table covered in presents, when I noticed all this I began to cry. "Thank-you" I whispered, knowing that they would all hear me.

To avoid any problems most of the presents were in gift bags or secured with ribbon. Every one watched as I opened each gift, the gifts varied from clothes, shoes and perfume, (from the females) to gift certificates, magazines, and journals and everything inbetween. However the best of the presents were from my uncles and father respectively. My uncles gave me a joint gift, a brand new Porsche Boxster, in a bright blue and told me that I would have to have lessons before they would let me drive it. My father's gift was an exquisite Volturi necklace, he explained to me the significance of gifting me with the necklace, I was now an official part of the coven, the necklace was recognisable to most vampires and would keep me protected. He then told me he would allow me to travel back to America for eighteen months to complete my last year and a half of schooling, despite having officially completed high school, Dad thought it would help me heal, to say farewell and then move on with my eternal life. It would also give Gianna and Tracey a chance to assimilate as neophyte vampires, before I returned. Demetri would accompany me, posing as my older brother and I needed to wait until after my next birthday, to ensure that I was fully healthy. I couldn't wait I would be able to say goodbye, to Charlie and Renee, I would be able to apoligize for causing their deaths.

The next year passed quickly and slowly all at the same time, christmas came and went and again I was bombarded with gifts from members of the guard and my family. A prank war broke out between Demetri and Felix which didn't end until dad intervened when they painted the Throne room, an iridesent pink. A new guard members joined us, a nomad named Lily, she was telekinetic and had been changed at nineteen by Maria, to fight in the Southern Wars before she escaped. Gianna and Tracey were not going to be turned until after I left for America, to prevent any difficulties.

My seventeenth birthday arrived, and as christmas and the year before I was bombarded with gifts, Dad gave me the newest cellphone, with the Volturi numbers all programed in, and told me he expected a phone call every night. Finally it was time to pack, then time to board the plane, my Dad and Uncles lent Demetri and I, the Volturi's private jet, as the plane took off, I looked back at everyone, they had become my family in the last few years, and now I wouldn't see them all again for nearly two years, while I studied in America and Gianna and Tracey underwent their change and reassimalation as vampires.

This is the end of Captive, the sequel; Volante Liberia, will be up shortly.


End file.
